All About AsaKaru
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Cerita tentang AsaKaru yang dikemas dalam beberapa genre. Kumpulan drabble AsaKaru.


**.**

 **All About AsaKaru**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre : All Genre**

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story & character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 _Based Story Line XXX-Flavors by antichthon at Hetalia Fandom_

 **Summary :** Semua tentang Asano Karma yang terangkum dalam beberapa genre.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **—Adventure**_

"Hei lihat, aku menemukan keluargamu yang sudah hilang!"

Asano Gakushuu mencoba untuk menahan dirinya, saat Akabane Karma menunjukkan padanya sebuah lipan raksasa yang bertengger di salah satu dari ribuan pohon di sekitarnya. Bukan saatnya untuk menyulut pertengkaran jika mereka berdua berada di tengah hutan dan sedang tersesat.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku ikut denganmu..."

"Karena kau bersedia untuk mengikutiku bahkan sampai neraka sekalipun bukan? Dan aku sedang bosan dan ingin pergi ke hutan belantara."

Hobi Karma yang aneh, atau karena disengaja entahlah. Sial, terkadang Asano Gakushuu mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Akabane Karma hingga ikut dengannya kemanapun sang surai merah pergi.

Bahkan ke ujung dunia dan ke neraka terdalam sekalipun.

.

.

 ** _—Angst_**

"Jangan menciumku saat aku tidur—Asano bodoh!"

Asano Gakushuu bisa mengingat wajah merah dari Karma saat ia membangunkannya bak seorang puteri tidur. Ia selalu menyukai wajah bersemu yang tampak sangat manis itu—dan ia bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat wajah itu meskipun sebuah wasabi yang disumpalkan ke mulutnya atau sebuah kepalan tangan yang membekas di pipinya menjadi bayaran.

Dan ia akan melakukan apapun saat ini—untuk mendapatkan itu semua.

"Makanya—" pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum. Menatap wajah pucat didepannya yang berbaring dengan tenang diatas sebuah peti hitam. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mengecup bibir ranum itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan iris emas yang menatap kearahnya.

Ia tidak mendapati wajah merah Akabane Karma yang marah padanya.

"—bangunlah, Karma..."

Karena Akabane Karma sudah pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

.

.

 _ **—AU**_

"Dokter Asano, lagi-lagi pasien kamar 204 berulah lagi!"

Dokter muda berusia 26 tahun itu hanya bisa menghela napas pendek mendengar hal itu. Berjalan hingga sampai di halaman depan, dimana seorang pemuda bersurai merah berusia 16 tahun tampak berada diatas pohon sambil memegang bola kaki di tangannya.

"Akabane-kun, berhentilah bermain-main dalam cuaca seperti ini."

"Kenapa Asano-sensei?" Teriakan para perawat terdengar saat Karma melompat dengan ringan ke bawah dan melempar bola di tangannya sebelum berhadapan dengan dokter penanggungjawabnya itu—Asano Gakushuu.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri kok, toh kalaupun kesehatanku menurun kau akan memeriksaku malam nanti~" dan Karma hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah merah si surai jingga yang hanya dilihat oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

 _ **—crack!fic**_

"Hei..."

"Jangan berisik Gakushuu."

"Tetapi—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa diganggu saat ini," memiliki kekasih seorang yang pendiam adalah sebuah keinginan dari Asano Gakushuu yang malah mendapatkan si biang onar Akabane Karma. Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan merindukan sosok itu saat Karma berubah drastis karena ramuan milik Manami yang membuat sikapnya berubah 180 derajat?

Ia merindukan Karma yang akan selalu memperhatikannya ketimbang memperhatikan sebuah buku.

.

.

 ** _—Crime_**

Suara langkah kaki itu yang terdengar dengan tempo yang cepat. Di sekeliling hutan yang lebat, yang mengelilingi kelas 3-E—Asano Gakushuu mencoba untuk menelusuri dan menemukan pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan. Beberapa siswa siswi—termasuk Nagisa Shiota sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa.

' _Apakah ini ulang rumor alien kuning berbentuk gurita itu?'_ Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Ia harus menemukan Akabane Karma yang sedaritadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, ' _kuharap ia baik-baik sa—'_

BANG!

Satu tembakan hampir mengenai pemuda bersurai jingga, ia menoleh kearah pohon dimana seseorang duduk tenang membelakangi bulan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, A-sa-no-kun~" mata violet itu membulat, menatap senyuman yang tampak familiar di matanya. Ia ingat satu hal—wajah penuh kelegaan ayahnya, yang mengatakan jika masalah kelas 3-E sudah selesai.

Ia tidak tahu Korosensei yang sudah terbunuh beberapa hari yang lalu bukanlah pelakunya.

"Karma..."

—namun bibit assassin yang sudah dipupuk hingga subur itu, Akabane Karma adalah pelakunya.

"Setelah ini, aku akan menyusulmu...di neraka."

BANG!

.

.

 ** _—Crossover / Naruto (Road to Ninja)_**

"G-Gakushuu-san... ti-tidak keberatan kalau aku... tidur di kamarmu malam ini bukan?"

Bahkan di mimpi terindahnyapun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Akabane Karma yang memanggil nama kecilnya sambil mengenakan kemejanya yang besar di tubuh mungil itu, dengan wajah bersemu merah, dan nada malu-malu yang seduktif (menurutnya) itu.

Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak membayangkan saat bibir itu akan mendesahkan namanya malam ini. Tanpa ia harus menunggu lama untuk hal itu.

.

.

 ** _—Drama_**

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya..."

Asano menatap kearah pemuda bersurai merah di depannya. Ia mengalami amnesia saat kecelakaan juga merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Ia tidak ingat apapun selama bertahun-tahun, hingga ia bertemu kembali dengan Akabane Karma yang membuka memori lamanya lagi.

"Aku penah sangat mencintaimu," jeda jelas terasa diantara mereka. Tangan itu mendekat hendak mengusap pipi pemuda didepannya yang hanya diam menatapnya tajam, "—tetapi."

Iris emas bertemu dengan violet. Senyum penuh rasa bersalah terlihat di wajah pucat pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Aku lebih mencintai tunanganku sekarang."

.

.

 ** _—Family_**

"Aku tahu kau berhubungan dengan anakku Akabane Karma..."

Rasanya jantungnya akan copot saat mendengar tutur kata dari sang kepala sekolah ketika dipanggil secara mendadak ke ruangannya. Dan sebuah remote ditekan menunjukkan bahwa sang jingga dan merah tengah bercumbu di ruang OSIS saat jam pulang berbunyi.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar dengan cctv yang ada di ruangan itu—entahlah.

"Lalu... apa yang anda inginkan? Mengeluarkanku dari sekolah?"

"Dan menghancurkan anakku sendiri? Tidak," Gakuhou tersenyum tenang. Sebuah tanda yang tidak pernah Karma sangka akan ia lihat. Ketukan berirama di meja memberikan jeda, "meskipun ia memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang, aku adalah ayahnya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin tidak menerimanya hanya karena Gakushuu adalah seorang gay."

Oh, ia baru melihat sisi dari seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Lagipula prospek kalian untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang sempurna cukup tinggi."

...

Ulang lagi?

"Aku hanya minta satu hal," Gakuhou melebarkan senyumannya dan menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "kuharap kalian mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk bercinta."

Rasanya ia tahu darimana otak miring dan mesum Gakushuu berasal.

.

.

 ** _—Fantasy_**

Rasanya Karma ingin melemparkan sepatu kaca yang ada di kakinya saat melihat sang pangeran berambut jingga itu masih menatap lekat kaki (atau tanpa sepengetahuannya—yang dilihat adalah paha mulus itu) yang mengenakan sepatu kaca itu.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali pangeran lipan bodoh, aku bukan putri yang kau cari! Aku laki-laki dan sepatu ini terlalu besar untukku!"

"Itu bukan masalah, aku bisa meminta ahli sepatu terbaik untuk membuat sepatu seperti ini yang berukuran pas dengan kakimu itu."

Bukan itu masalahnya bodoh, dan sebuah sepatu kaca melayang mengenai kepala pemegang tahta kerjaan Asano itu. Namun itu tidak membuat Asano Gakushuu menyerah.

Karena baginya, bagaimanapun Akabane Karma adalah pasangan hidupnya.

.

.

 ** _—First Time_**

Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia dikalahkan oleh seseorang saat ujian semester pertama di bangku SMPnya. Dan nama yang tertera di nomor satu—yang ada di atasnya, dengan selisih poin hanya 2.

Akabane Karma.

"—sudah kukatakan kalau aku bisa melakukannya bukan Nagisa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari dulu?"

Dan saat ia melihat surai merah itu, adalah kali pertama juga ia merasakan yang namanya—jatuh cinta.

.

.

 ** _—fluff_**

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membuat onar Akabane Karma!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak perduli dasar lipan jelek!"

Sebuah pertengkaran kecil selalu terlihat di mata orang lain saat Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma bertemu. Bahkan saat 10 tahun berlalu ketika mereka berdua (secara kebetulan) berada di tempat kerja yang sama—menjadi seorang guru dan kepala sekolah. Meskipun—

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Baiklah, jangan harap kau bisa tidur di kamarmu malam ini!"

Dan semua orang menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan iba. Mengetahui jika sang guru—sekaligus teman sekamar dan kekasihnya itu akan benar-benar meninggalkan surai jingga kedinginan di ruang keluarga kediaman Asano itu.

Namun hanya mereka berdua masing-masing yang tahu, jika malam hari akan ada tangan yang diam-diam menyelimuti tubuh sang surai jingga—tidak membiarkan angin malam membuatnya diselimuti oleh kedinginan.

Dan saat matahari muncul paginya, Akabane Karma sudah dalam dekapannya. Sadar, ataupun tidak

.

.

 ** _—Friendship._**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti... penyakit apa yang membuatku merasa seperti ini—" Nagisa Shiota adalah sahabat yang baik. Sungguh, bahkan saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengarkan keluh kesal yang sama dari mulut Akabane Karma, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Rasanya jantungku selalu terasa meledak setiap melihat lipan jelek bernama Asano Gakushuu!"

—Akabane Karma memang seorang yang usil, jenius, dan juga selalu seolah bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Namun untuk dirinya sendiri, Nagisa akan memberikan nilai NOL karena tidak bisa sadar jika surai merah didepannya saat ini tengah jatuh cinta.

Namun yah—sebagai sahabat yang baik, menjadi pendengar yang setia adalah satu aspek yang termasuk di dalamnya bukan?

"Aku tahu jika Akabane Karma memberikanku racun aneh yang membuatku gugup setiap bersama dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

Dan nun jauh disana, sahabat baik lainnya tampak hanya sweatdrop mendengarkan curhatan dari sang jingga yang bergumam sendiri soal sesuatu yang sebenarnya—anak SD zaman sekarang juga tahu apa artinya.

Ren hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sesekali, mungkin suatu hari nanti dua sahabat baik—Nagisa dan Ren—bisa memberi jawaban tentang pertanyaan sahabat mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 ** _—General_**

"Kuharap kau tidak membuat onar hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa janji dengan itu."

"Mau kuhukum nanti malam di kamarku?"

"Mau kusumpal dengan wasabi lipan busuk?"

Dan keseharian kedua kekasih itu selalu diawali dengan pertengkaran. Namun, selalu ada ciuman perpisahan—dan dua buah kotak bento yang mengakhiri pagi mereka di kediaman sederhana milik Asano dan Karma.

.

.

 ** _—Horror_**

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah lipan busuk..."

Suara bisikan itu terdengar khas dan tidak pernah membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu salah mengenalnya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti dan ia ingat setiap saat adalah

—ia sudah mengubur jasad Akabane Karma di halaman belakang rumahnya malam itu.

.

.

 ** _—Hurt/Comfort_**

"Ia masih shock dengan kematian mendadak ayahnya..."

"Heh, ia hanya anak manja yang sama sekali tidak bisa hidup tanpa ditimang oleh ayahnya."

Asano Gakuhou tewas meninggalkan anak sematawayangnya. Semua mata memandangi sang Asano muda yang hanya menatap kosong batu pualam hitam mewah didepannya tanpa setitikpun air mata yang keluar. Semua orang merasa iba, dan tidak sedikit yang merasa jika Asano junior sudah benar-benar dingin.

Karena bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat ayahnya meninggal.

Namun, Akabane Karma rela berdiam diri lebih lama di dalam gereja itu hingga hanya Asano Gakushuu yang berada disana. Berjalan perlahan, dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Mau kuhajar dulu baru kau menangis—lipan busuk?"

Asano tidak menjawab, hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda di sampingnya. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua—bersama sebuah peti mati hitam di depan mereka.

"Tetaplah seperti ini untuk sementara..."

Karma tidak perlu berbicara untuk perkataannya.

.

.

 ** _—Mystery_**

"Tidak mungkin semua ini terjadi dalam satu malam bukan?"

Asano Gakushuu bukanlah seorang detektif. Tetapi, misteri terbesar seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya tergelitik untuk memecahkannya. Bukan hanya karena keanehannya, namun karena keterlibatan Akabane Karma disana.

"Tidak mungkin semua anak kelas 3-E menghilang tanpa jejak dalam waktu 1 hari."

.

.

 ** _—Parody (Cinderella/Fem!Karma)_**

...

"Kalau kau memang ingin menghabiskan waktuku hingga pukul 12 malam, maka seharusnya kau tidak datang setan lipan!"

Gadis berambut merah dihadapannya tampak menatap tajam kearah pemuda jingga didepannya yang mematung dengan sebuah tongkat peri—lengkap dengan sayap peri di punggungnya. Asano Gakushuu—ayah peri dari Akabane Karma—hanya diam mematung setelah mencoba untuk menyihir gadis itu agar bisa pergi ke pesta dansa.

"Bagaimana... kalau kau batalkan saja pergi ke pesta dansa itu?"

"Haaah? Kenapa?"

Ia membisu. Karena sial—tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau seorang ibu—ayah peri sampai jatuh cinta pada cinderella bukan?

.

.

 ** _—Romance_**

"Sudah kukatakan aku minta maaf bukan?"

Asano Gakushuu menatap kearah Akabane Karma yang membelakanginya dan dalam posisi tidur nyaman. Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab, mereka sudah bertengkar hebat sejak kemarin pagi. Meskipun Asano meminta maaf, sepertinya kekasihnya itu masih tetap marah padanya.

"Kau tidur?" Asano mengintip, mendapati Karma yang tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus terdengar. Tersenyum, pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum membuka sebuah kotak dari sakunya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah batu berlian kecil tampak ada di dalamnya.

Memastikan pemuda itu tidak terbangun, ia memegang tangan kanan pemuda itu dan menyelipkannya di jari manis Karma.

"Lanjutannya besok, sekarang—selamat ulang tahun Karma. Dan cepatlah bangun."

Dan sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan sebelum pria jingga ikut berbaring dan membelakangi pria merah di belakangnya—memberikan privasi. Tanpa tahu wajah pucat Karma berubah menjadi merah saat itu mengetahui semua yang dilakukan oleh sang kekasih—yang mengira ia sudah tidur.

Ia bersyukur karena lampu kamar sangat gelap hingga pemuda itu tidak akan menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Karma saat itu.

.

.

 ** _—Sci-Fi_**

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Lipan busuk."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menyukai lipan busuk yang menyebalkan ini?"

...

"—kau mencintaiku bukan Karma?"

...

"Karma?"

"Data tidak terprogram, tidak ada kata cinta dalam program perasaan."

Asano tersenyum kaku, menatap pada android berwujud manusia—robot yang memiliki rupa sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Dulu. Namun, meskipun suara dan wajahnya sama, Asano tahu jika keberadaan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Secanggih apapun program yang ia masukkan, menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu... Karma."

.

.

 ** _—Spiritual_**

Karma sama sekali bukan orang yang percaya akan adanya tuhan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berdoa ataupun memohon pada siapapun yang ia percaya. Kearoganannya benar-benar tidak bisa diubah sampai saat ini.

Ya, sampai saat ini—ketika seorang Asano Gakushuu tampak berbaring tenang di depannya, dengan requiem yang mengalun disekelilingnya.

Hari dimana dunia kehilangan seorang Asano Gakushuu, adalah saat dimana Karma terus berada di dalam gereja itu dan memanjatkan doa hingga fajar menyingsing dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

 _ **—Supernatural**_

 _'Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.'_

 _'Aku ingin makan ramen sepulang sekolah.'_

 _'Aaah, aku cemas dengan keadaan ayahku di rumah.'_

Suara-suara itu sudah sering terdengar oleh Asano Gakushuu. Ia dapat membaca pikiran semua orang, sejak ia bahkan belum mengerti apapun tentang dunia ini. Bahkan kalaupun ia tidak ingin mendengarkannya.

"Karma-kun, apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang?"

 _'Aku ingin roti soba...'_

Seperti saat Shiota Nagisa yang berjalan di depannya, yang menginginkan roti soba—bersama seseorang yang menginginkan...

...

"Mungkin susu strawberi saja."

Asano menatap dengan iris membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang itu—surai merah yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Meskipun ia mencoba, namun kenyataannya sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

' _Menarik...'_ Dan karena itu—ia lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui isi hati Akabane Karma yang tidak bisa ia ketahui itu. Apa yang dipikirannya, apa yang diinginkannya, dan apa yang dibencinya.

.

.

 ** _—Suspense_**

Ia tahu Karma adalah orang yang aneh dan merupakan biang onar dari segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Tetapi pembunuhan—itu adalah hal lainnya yang tidak bisa untuk dibayangkan seorang Asano Gakushuu akan dilakukan olehnya. Namun, saat melihat Shiota Nagisa yang tampak tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, Asano bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Sekarang giliranmu—Asano-kun~" dan saat sebuah senyuman dilancarkan, Asano tertegun sejenak. Namun itu adalah sesuatu yang salah—karena saat itu juga, sebuah pisau mengoyak dadanya dan pemuda didepannya sudah menarik keluar jantungnya.

Dan hanya satu hal yang ia dengar dari Karma—

"Aku mendapatkan hatimu, Gakushuu..."

—dan dunianya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 ** _—Tragedy_**

Mereka selalu saja bertengkar karena masalah sepele yang tidak akan berlangsung lama. Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma memiliki harga diri yang tinggi—yang terkadang membuat semua orang heran dengan hubungan keduanya yang tetap langgeng sampai bertahun-tahun.

 _[ "Hei, oke—kali ini salahku. Maafkan aku oke, kita bertemu di tempat biasa?" ]_

Sebuah pesan ditulis oleh Asano saat berjalan menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Ia tahu pertengkaran mereka kali ini adalah salahnya, dan ia akan membuang harga dirinya sekalipun jika itu bisa mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Akabane Karma. Ia tahu, jawaban pesan itu tidak akan bisa ia terima dalam waktu dekat—namun, ia akan menunggunya.

Sampai kapanpun...

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, kerumunan orang tampak terlihat di salah satu sisi gang yang cukup gelap dan terpencil. Mereka berbisik sambil melihat tubuh yang tergeletak disana, yang tenggelam dalam kumbangan darahnya sendiri. Warna rambut merah itu seolah sangat kontras dengan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang terlukiskan warna merah dimana-mana.

"Korban perampokan?"

"Kasihan sekali, padahal dia masih terlihat muda..."

Disudut gang, sebuah handphone terlupakan. Menampakkan sebuah pesan yang tidak pernah terkirim oleh sang pemilik.

Nama Asano Gakushuu tertulis, dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang masih tampak di layar handphone itu.

 _[ "Maafkan aku." ]_

PING!

Dan sebuah pesan masuk—dan tidak akan pernah terbaca. Sampai kapanpun, di dalam handphone yang berada dalam kumbangan merah yang mengotorinya.

.

.

— ** _Owari_**

A/N : Maunya ditambah western sama humor... tapi karena datanya hilang, idenya yang lupa, dan entah kenapa error di FFN, saya hapus dua genre itu .-. dulu pernah bikin ini di fandom mafia sebelah sama fandom cinta fitri versi ninja disebelah juga xD tapi, karena ga laku dan itu lebih ke ffic colab sama 2 author lainnya, akhir-akhirnya saya bikin sendiri aja di fandom ini .-.

BTW, yang Dare you to love me saya lanjutnya hari sabtu minggu depan ya xD

makasih yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi review :D maaf atas ke ooc-an dan ketidakselarasan genre dengan cerita drabble yang saya buat :D


End file.
